my_hero_americafandomcom-20200216-history
Enhanced Attacks
Enhanced attacks are strong attacks that characters of any level or hero rank are able to create. This page is dedicated to helping players understand how to properly create their own enhanced attacks. Every character is allowed a maximum of 5 enhanced attacks. NOTE: While they are called "Enhanced Attacks" there are also non-damaging versions called Enhanced Abilities that follow the same guidelines. They simply do not deal damage to the target. Types of Enhanced Attacks There are several types of Enhanced Attacks. Enhanced Attacks are attacks individualized to your character and can be customized to properly fit their quirk. The following are types of Enhanced Attacks you can create. Regeneration of any kind as a Pro or Con is prohibited. * Enhanced Attack: This is a powerful tactic involving your character's quirk. This attack can have a maximum of 3 positive effects and 3 positive effects. You may only own a maximum of 2 Enhanced Attacks. * Enhanced Counter Attack: This is a counter-attack when being hit by a powerful attack from the opponent and has a 50% chance of activation. Requirements for activation are you must be attacked by an Enhanced Attack, Ultimate Attack, or Plus Ultra! Attack. You many only own a maximum of 1 Enhanced Counter Attack. * Team Attacks: This is an attack performed by a group of allies if all are present within the battle. Only a maximum of 3 people are able to participate in a single Team Attack. This has up to 6 positive effects and 6 Con effects on the attack itself. When this attack is used, all of the other participants other than the initiator of the attack skip their respective turn. A team attack takes up one Enhanced Attack slot for all members who are involved with the attack. Regulations Please follow these guidelines when creating your Enhanced Attacks. There are three forms of Enhanced Attacks: Offensive, Passive, and Counter. When designing an Enhanced Attack, contact an Administrator for their approval before you use the attack as the attack must be approved. After the first positive effect, the attack must have an equal number of negative effects as it has positive effects (Pros and Cons). Once the attack has been approved, move it to your character's page. Under any/all circumstances, the following benefits are forbidden: * A Pro or Con that alters any Basic Stat or Multiplier above 25% with one effect alone. * A Pro or Con that alters any Advanced Stat or Multiplier above 10% with one effect alone. * A Pro or Con that makes you "Invincible" or "Unkillable" in terms of combat in this system. This includes making multiple skills to use in succession in order to achieve this. * A Pro or Con that prevents your character from feinting or dying in combat unless it is a Counter Attack Skill that can be activated when you would feint or die. * A Pro or Con that gives you EXP, Dollars, or any other benefits outside of combat. * A Pro or Con that gives you Ultra Status. * An attack that does not correlate to the user's quirk. Enhanced Attacks Enhanced attacks are attacks unique to your character, and may apply certain effect to your enemy/enemy team when it hits/misses. The more efficient an enhanced attack's effects are, the more potent their cons are. Some common applicable negative effects are but are not limited to: * Charge Time * Increased Damage to user * Loss of other attack types (Physical/Quirk/etc.) * Inflict a negative effect upon user after the attack Enhanced Attacks may also have negative effects that are separate from this list, but they must be within reason, and judged by and administrator, or another user with rights to do so. Effects can be applied whether the attack hits or misses, and it can or can not be applied to more than one enemy. Some common positive effects are: * Inflicting a Status Condition * Increasing a specific Stat for the duration of the attack. * Wide attack radius. Enhanced Attacks may also have positive effects that are separate from this list, but they must be within reason, and judged by and administrator, or another user with rights to do so.